memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Mark of Gideon
Streszczenie Wstęp [[Plik:TOS generic planet 6.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise orbiting secretive Federation candidate Gideon in 2269]] znajduje się na orbicie synchronicznej nad głównym miastem planety Gideon, kandydata na członka Federacji. Raport fizjo-kulturalny Gideonu opisuje planetę jako raj z atmosferą wolną od wszelkich zarazków. Yet for the duration of the delicate negotiations, Starfleet has agreed to the Gideons’ unusual stipulation that no surveillance scans be carried out upon their planet. Hodin, konsul Gideonu de facto ambasador desygnowany do Federacji, podaje koordynaty dla drużyny zwiadu - 875-020-079—jak mówi, są one nakierowane na Salę Rady. W dodatku druzyna z Enterprise musi przystać na transport pojedynczy: kapitan Kirk idzie jako pierwszy. Kirk zostaje przeslany do obiektu, wygladającego jak kompletnie wyludniony Enterprise. Przypuszcza, że przesył się nie udał, a na całkowicie pustym mostku dowiaduje się, że “wciąż orbitują nad Gideonem”. Akt I thumb|Członek Wysokiej Rady Gideonu Kirk szuka po statku, ale nikogo nie znajduje. Odkrywa, że ma posiniaczone ramię, ale nie wie, ani jak, ani kiedy to się stało. Ambasador Hodin zaprzecza, jakoby miał coś wspólnego ze zniknieciem kapitana, sugerując przy tym, że winny musi być sprzęt Enterprise'. Wyprowadza z równowagi doktora McCoy a nawet pierwszego oficera Spocka gdy odmawia opuszczenia osłon siłowych planety, zakłócających pracę skanerów : twierdzi w napastliwy sposób, że mieszkańcy Gideonu muszą być chronieni przed jakimkolwiek “skażeniem”. Hodin does assent to a “thorough search” but pretends that Spock has agreed that the High Council should be the party to institute it. Kirk odkrywa na statku dziewczynę imieniem Odona, spaceraującą po pustych korytarzach statku w ekstazie z powodu przestrzeni osobistej : mówi, że na jej świecie “tysiące napierały na mnie. Ledwie mogłam oddychać.” Gdy okazuje nagły strach, Kirk opiekuje się nią. Uhura mówi Spockowi, że Gwiezdna Flota chce z nim rozmawiać na kanale dyplomatycznym -- Federacji—ale departament, do którego się zwracała Biuro Trektatów Planetarnych, nie ma oczywiście traktatu z Gideonem i chce, by Flota zażegnała kryzys. Patrzac na zegar Kirk mówi, że zgubił gdzieś całe dziewięć minut. Odona is plainly a Gideon but apparently is not in the habit of calling her world by that name. Patrząc na główny ekran Kirk orientuje się, że raczej nie są już na dawnej orbicie, a w pobliżu nieznanej gwiazdy innego kwadrantu . Nie mając kontroli nad podróżą, dyskutują o przetrwaniu—to niezwykłe, że mają dla siebie całe powietrze i pożywienie dla 430 osób załogi na pięć lat. Akt II Tymczasem na pokładzie USS Enterprise ambasador informuje Spocka, że Kirka nie ma na Gideonie, zgodnie z wynikami poszukiwań. Mimo to Spock nalega, by mógł zejść na planetę. Ambasador żąda, by współpracownik z ramienia Gideonu znalazł się na pokładzie Ennterprise. Spock wyraża zgodę i Scotty ściąga reprezentanta Rady na pokład, ale gdy Spock chce, by ściągnięto go na planetę, Ambassador znów się sprzeciwia. Spock jest jawnie naciskany , z jednej strony przez biurokratów z Federacji, z drugiej zas przez Ambassadora. Mówi, by Uhura zażądała odpowiedzi z Gwiezdnej Floty w sprawie jego przesyłu na planetę. W tym samym czasie Kirk i Odana są wciąż na mostku w pustym Enterprise, i nie mogą nawiązać komunikacji z nikim. Kapitan wyprowadza statek z warp, wyjasniając to Odanie, która nie potrafi wyczuć różnicy. To zastanawia Kirka powieważ on też nie czuje zmian w statku. Zaczyna mieć podejrzenia i patrzy na ekran, po którym wolno przesuwa się panorama odległych gwiazd. Odana pyta, czy próbuje tym patrzeniem rozwiązać jakiś problem. Akt III Akt IV Nieprzetłumaczone ze względu na brak tekstu w oryginalnej edycji. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5423.4. Jesteśmy na orbicie planety Gideon która wciąż jeszcze nie jest członkiem Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Negocjacja traktatu będzie trudna, ponieważ Gideon stanowczo odmawia goszczenia delegatów Federacji na swej planecie, i nie pozwala na żaden skan planety. W końcu zgodzili się przyjąć jednego delegata. Nalegają, żeby był to kapitan Enterprise. Zdecydowałem się przesłać na dół.'' *''Wpis autorstwa kapitana Jamesa T. Kirka. Jestem sam na pokładzie Enterprise. Szukałem wszędzie na statku i nie znalazłem ani śladu załogi, ani też przyczyny jej zniknięcia. Tjedno, co jest oczywiste, to to, że część mej pamięci została wymazana, nie wiem więc, czemu mam posiniaczone ramię. Trochę mnie to irytucje.'' *''Dziennik pokładowy, data gwiezdna 5423.8. Melduje pierwszy oficer Spock. Jest oczywiste, że Gideoni przetransportowali kapitana Kirka do repliki Enterprise by go pozbawić pewności siebie i uczynić częścią jakiegoś niezwykłego eksperymentu. Mam zamiar zlokalizować kapitana i ostrzec go, nim eksperyment osiągnie apogeum, którego logiczną konsekwencją będzie koniec życia kapitana jakiego znamy.'' Pamiętne cytaty "Musimy wszyscy zrozumieć– raz a dobrze – że celem dyplomacji jest przedłużanie kryzysu." : - Spock "Jesteście szaleni!" "Nie – jesteśmy zdesperowani." : - Kirk i Hodin "Jest pan gentelmanem, James Kirk." : - Odona "Choć moja planeta jest tak zatłoczona, życzyłabym sobie obecności na niej jeszcze jednej osoby." : - Odona, to Kirk "Wasz raport dla Federacji był stekiem kłamstw! Opisaliście Gideon jako wirtualny raj!" "Tak było! Opisaliśmy prawdę sprzed wieków. Atmosfera Gideonu zawsze była wolna od zarazków... W końcu życie stało się bardzo długie; śmierć jest dla nas p[rawie nieznana. Zdarza się tylko wtedy, gdy wyczerpią się możliwości samoleczenia organizmu – a dzieje się tak tylko z bardzo starymi." : - Kirk i Hodin Zza kulis * Historię dla tego odcinka pisał też Stanley Adams, który grał Cyrano Jonesa w The Trouble with Tribbles.http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/mark_of_gideon.htm * Ten odcinek i drugi Wink of an Eye ukazują, jak bardzo nieskuteczna była cenzura w 1968. Sterilizacja, kontrola urodzin i inne aspekty seksualne są tu otwarcie poruszane Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Oraz * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Sharon Acker jako Odona * David Hurst jako Hodin * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Gene Dynarski jako Krodak * Richard Derr jako Admirał Fitzgerald Niewymienieni * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * Jay Jones jako strażnik de:Fast unsterblich en:The Mark of Gideon (episode) es:The Mark of Gideon fr:The Mark of Gideon (épisode) ja:長寿惑星ギデオンの苦悩（エピソード） nl:The Mark of Gideon Kategoria: odcinki TOS